One Night Stand?
by Brinchen86
Summary: One night, two persons and the question: What is going on? - DL
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**** One night, two persons and the question: What is going on?**

**Author's note:**** Huge thanks to HillHarperHOT for beta'ing!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Categories:**** Romance/General**

**Rating:**** T  
**

Being woken up by an alarm clock- something Danny hated since he had been a child. It had always meant that duty was calling. And the worst was when he had forgotten to turn it off and he was woken up at 6 am even though he had a day off.

Like this morning. And if this wasn't enough, he was instantly greeted by a throbbing headache, making it impossible for him to open his eyes. The nagging sound of the alarm clock hurting in his ears, Danny moved enough to give the disturbing object a hit. Noticing that he had been successful when the noise turned off, he fell back into his former position, remaining like this for a few minutes, hoping that he could just fall asleep again.

But he couldn't. Although it was silent in his bedroom now, the pain just seemed to increase. Ignoring wasn't working. He needed to come up with something else.

After fighting with himself if he should get up or just try to ignore the headache until it disappeared, Danny decided to go with his former idea and with a groan managed to stand up. With his eyes still half closed, he slowly walked towards the door and opened it. The bright sunshine coming from the living room blinded him, hurting in his eyes.

Danny continued his way towards his target, the kitchen. A coffee and something against the pain was exactly what he needed now. While passing the coffee table, standing in the middle of his living room, he noticed the empty wine bottle lying on its surface. He couldn't remember when he might have drunk it, or why he had even done that, because actually he was no fan of wine. Actually he wasn't even sure if he owned some. But maybe this was explaining his horrible shape. And the fact that he had no idea what had happened the evening before.

But he'd come back to this later. Now he needed the pain killers. Immediately.

A few minutes later, Danny was sitting on one of his kitchen chairs, waiting for the pain killers to kick in, staring at the cup of steaming coffee in front of him. He started to feel better again with every passing moment. But although the pain became less again, his mind still felt dizzy. He could only imagine that this and his headache were coming from the bottle of wine he seemed to have drunk. But actually he couldn't remember having done this.

It was like a blackout. All Danny could remember was coming home from work late. He had just planned to watch some TV and then go to bed. The next he could remember was being woken up by the alarm clock. But even though it was annoying him, he didn't really care. Seriously, what could have happened? Nothing important obviously.

After drinking two whole cups of coffee, glad that the throbbing pain in his head was almost gone, Danny decided that he could go back to bed and sleep some extra minutes. He headed back to his bedroom, this time with his eyes completely opened.

And so it was the first time that he noticed the two wine glasses standing next to the wine bottle. Confused Danny raised his eyebrows, wondering why he had used two wine glasses instead of just drinking out of the bottle, when he stumbled over something. He looked downwards and his eyes widened in surprise. He was staring at a pair of black shoes. Female shoes. Definitely not his. Like the jacket lying next to it. Also female. And for some reason a familiar jacket.

Danny's first confusion was replaced by a thought that suddenly hit him, causing him to shudder. What the hell was going on here? Lead by his instinct, he rushed back into his bedroom. He wasn't really surprised when he noticed the other clothes spread on his bedroom floor, half of them, again, not his.

He carefully sat down on his bed, staring at the other half of his bed, covered with half of his blanket. He didn't even need to pull it away to know what was expecting him. And he had still no idea how all this had happened.

After staring at the figure, covered by his blanket and heaving and falling in a steady rhythm, Danny couldn't bear his curiosity anymore. He slowly moved over to the other side of his bed, praying that he wouldn't be too shocked by what he'd discover.

He grabbed the edge of the blanket, carefully pulling it away. The moment he saw the small woman appearing, he almost jumped out of his bed. He didn't even have to remove the brown, curly hair from her face to know who she was.

"Lindsay," was all Danny managed to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing, and for adding this story to your favourites and alerts! I'm glad you like it.**

**Huge thanks to HillHarperHOT for beta'ing!**

Danny didn't know how long he had just sat in the middle of his unmade bed, staring at the woman lying next to him, still deep asleep. He felt like he was dreaming. All this wasn't really happening. It was just a dream, that's all.

While sitting next to Lindsay, Danny desperately tried to figure out how to handle this situation. He wasn't just not remembering what happened the night before, and how his friend had ended up in his bed, naked, no, he also didn't know what to do next. He knew, somewhere along the line she'd wake up. And there was no way she wouldn't notice what seemed so obvious.

But while Danny was still fighting with himself if he should wake her up or should wait, Lindsay decided for him. She sighed lightly, rubbing one of her hands over her hair covered face. She lay still for another moment before she moved again, pushing her hair out of her face, directly staring up at Danny, who hadn't been able to tear his eyes away from her.

When their eyes met, Lindsay confused raised her eyebrows, obviously as surprised as he had been only minutes earlier.

"Danny, what the hell are you doing in my bed?" she asked, her confusion clearly present in her voice.

"Uh, Lindsay, that's…not your bed," Danny replied. "To be honest, I just wanted to ask you the same question."

Lindsay continued staring at him, needing a moment to understand what he tried to tell her. Then her eyes widened in shock. She looked downwards and grabbed the blanket to pull it around her tightly.

"Do you think we…" Lindsay stared at Danny with huge, questioning eyes.

He shrugged. "I was hoping you could tell me. I don't remember anything. Looks like we drank way too much wine."

"That explains a lot," Lindsay replied, rubbing her head. She let her eyes wander through the room and stopped looking at something next to his bed, slightly raising her eyebrows. "I think, the question I asked you was just answered. Looks like we indeed...you know."

Danny followed her eyes until he could see what she was looking at, sighing lightly. At least they had thought about protection.

The situation was embarrassing. Danny wished he was able to read minds. He had not the slightest idea what Lindsay might be thinking about the whole situation. Obviously he was not the only one with a complete blackout, and she seemed to feel as bad as him. But what was she thinking? They could be pretty sure what had happened the night before. And this was definitely not something they had planned.

Danny and Lindsay knew each other for a bit more than half a year now. During this time they had already built up a strong friendship. Danny had never thought that there was more between them, especially not from her side. But what did she think after they had just had sex? Was she mad at him? Or at herself? Or did she regret it? Especially, because she didn't remember anything?

The more Danny thought about these questions, the more they frightened him. Even though he had no idea what exactly had happened and if there was anything to regret, he was afraid that it might ruin everything for them. He knew from other friends that having sex could ruin a friendship, and this was the last thing he wanted to happen. They had to figure out how to go on from this, but staring at each other speechless wouldn't help them.

"What are we going to do now?" Danny asked after minutes of silence. "I mean, should we just..."

"...forget it?" Lindsay completely. "Actually we don't even know anything at the moment. We can just assume what we did. And even if we remembered anything, do you think we could just ignore it and forget it?"

Danny shrugged, not sure what to answer. "I have no idea." He didn't know when he had felt that uncomfortable for the last time. This situation was overtaxing him. He wanted to say something, but didn't know what. And what confused him even more was how calm Lindsay was. For some reason he had expected her to freak out, to yell at him or something, but she just sat there, almost relaxed.

"You know what?" she then said, interrupting him in his thoughts. "I don't even know how I came to your apartment. And until we know what exactly happened between us, we should just wait. I'm pretty sure our memories will come back some time."

"Okay..." Danny answered, her calm and rational behaviour confusing him more and more. Lindsay laughed.

"Is everything okay with you?" she asked.

"Yeah...sure. I'm just...surprised. I mean...because you...I thought you..."

"...would freak out?" she once again completed his sentence.

"Yeah, something like that," Danny admitted honestly. Again Lindsay laughed.

"Well, right now I'm just glad it was your bed I woke up in, not the one of some stranger," she answered. "And don't worry. I mean this happened pretty...unexpected. But I don't think we did anything we'll regret later."

And before Danny could respond, she moved to the edge of the bed, wrapping herself a bit tighter in this blanket to stand up.

"So, because I haven't been here before, where's your bathroom?" she asked.

"Uh, right across the living room, next to the kitchen," Danny answered.

Lindsay nodded. "Thanks." With that she picked up some of her clothes and headed to the bedroom door.

Danny just stared at her until Lindsay closed the door again. He was stunned. He had expected a lot of reactions from her, some had even frightened him. But that she'd be so calm, almost happy about what they had done was the least he had expected. Sure, if he was completely honest, he also didn't mind, and agreed that they were lucky that they hadn't ended up in the beds of someone they didn't know. Now they just had to get their memories back.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! And huge thanks to HillHarperHOT for beta'ing!**

Danny remained sitting on his bed for several minutes, before he finally moved. He was still surprised by how Lindsay reacted. He expected a lot worse; he thought that she'd be shocked or mad, that she'd yell at him or do whatever. But not be that calm. Didn't she care that they had sex the night before? And still had no memories of it?

But obviously she had no problem with it. So why did he? Actually he wasn't that shocked about the sex in the first place, definitely not. But for some reason he was afraid that even though it seemed to be okay to her, it could still ruin everything when their memories came back. What if they did something she might regret later? Or he might regret? Or who knew how embarrassing everything had been?

_Since when do you worry that much?_ Danny thought, shaking his head. _Just stop it. When she can be so calm, you can do the same._

And so, determined to just stop thinking about all the worst case scenarios spinning in his mind, he stood up, put on some clothes he found, and left the bedroom. From the sound of the running shower, he could tell that Lindsay hadn't finished yet. So he didn't just sit around, having time to think and worry again, he decided he could start making breakfast for them.

While searching for the things he needed for what he was planning to make them, he caught himself paying too much attention to the sound of his shower. He knew that at this moment she was standing under the shower spray. Completely naked. Like when she had lay in his bed before, all night, after they had slept together.

Danny had no chance against all the images that suddenly appeared in his mind; Lindsay under the shower, Lindsay in his bed. He could feel a steadily increasing heat rising inside him, making it impossible for him to focus on what he was supposed to be doing. He tried to distract himself, but he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried.

If Danny hoped those confusing feelings would stop the moment she finished her shower, he was completely wrong. When the sound of the water stopped, Danny's mind went further, imagining that right now she was in the room next door, naked and wet, and only a few feet away. He could just...

What the hell is going on with you? He thought, desperately trying to force himself to focus on something else. The woman in his bathroom was still just his friend. Sure, they had had sex, but maybe it had just happened because they had been drunk. Right?

But before Danny could continue calming himself, he heard how the bathroom door opened.

"Danny?" he heard her voice.

"Yeah?" he asked back, walking to the kitchen door. "Can I do something for you?"

When he left the kitchen, looking towards the bathroom door, he saw it opened a bit, only her head appearing.

"Can you maybe give me a towel?" she asked, giving him one of his favourite smiles.

"Oh, sure," Danny answered, instantly rushing to his bedroom. A minute later, he was back, handing the wished object to her.

"Thank you," she answered, smiling even more. She quickly closed the door again, leaving Danny standing right in front of it, staring at it. He slowly started to get the feeling that he was loosing his mind. What other explanation could explain why he was feeling so...weird? And he slowly started to think that maybe it was better if he didn't know what exactly they had done. Because how would he feel then?

Danny had just finished breakfast, when the bathroom door opened again. This time Lindsay indeed joined him in the kitchen. She was completely dressed again; her hair was still a bit wet. Again, like most of the time, she had this huge smile on her face; a smile that could light up the dark. Obviously she seemed to feel much better than him.

"Oh, you made breakfast," she said, her eyes sparkling happily. "Maybe I should stay here more often."

"Uh...sure," Danny said, cursing himself for the fact that he had no idea how to respond. He wanted to say something, to overplay how difficult this situation was for him. "So, when do you have to work today?"

"At 11.00," she answered while sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"11.00?" Danny asked, throwing a short glance at the kitchen clock. "Uh, Montana, it's already 10."

"What?!" Lindsay's eyes widened in shock. "Oh my god, really?" She jumped up from her chair. "I have to go, or I'll be late."

"Hey, don't worry," Danny tried to calm her. "You should at least eat something before you go."

"I'd love to, but I can't," Lindsay answered, already leaving the kitchen. "I mean, I have to go home and change my clothes. And I don't even know how to get there yet. You know, I still don't remember how I even got to your place- by car or by taxi or whatever."

Before Danny could say more, she had already grabbed her jacket from its place on the floor. But before she left, she stopped for a brief moment. Lindsay was standing close to the front door. Danny, who had followed her, was standing right in front of her. They were staring right into each other's eyes. Danny didn't dare to move, didn't dare to speak, he almost stopped breathing. Although neither of them remembered anything, he suddenly realized that what had been between them had changed. Definitely. There was this tension between them, stronger than it had ever been before. He could feel the urge to get closer to her, to maybe touch her, to feel her. And it was hard to resist this urge.

"I'll talk to you later," Lindsay then broke the silence, and so the almost magical tension. "Oh, and tell me when...your memories come back."

"I will," Danny just said.

Lindsay nodded, giving him a slight smile, before she turned around. She had already left minutes ago and Danny was still standing in front of his door, staring at it. He still couldn't believe what had happened since he had woken up. Within a single night, a night he even didn't know anything about anymore, Lindsay, who had been one of his best friends, seemed to turn into someone else. And this was both frightening and enjoyable. But he also knew that he wouldn't be able to be on his own with all that had just happened. He needed someone he could talk to, who could maybe help him understand what was going on in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's already the next chapi.**

**Huge thanks to HillHarperHOT for beta'ing!**

It was afternoon when Danny arrived at the lab. It was his day off, actually something he had been looking forward to for a while. But he couldn't stay at home. The moment Lindsay had left, he had been alone, with his thoughts. And he had thought a lot. About things he couldn't figure out, at least not alone.

And so, after spending hours fighting with himself, and desperately trying to get his memories back, he had given up and decided to go out. Sure, he could have just walked through the city, or through the park. But he needed to talk to someone.

Danny hesitated a moment before he entered the building. He wasn't sure what to do, hoping that he wouldn't run into Lindsay. After a morning like this, it was better to not be too close to her. He was still confused by what had happened.

Following his instinct, Danny went straight to the break room. He was happy when he saw Flack sitting at one of the tables, concentrating on the cup of coffee in front of him. The room was empty. Could it be any better for him?

Usually Danny wasn't a person who liked to talk about what he was thinking, or feeling. In his eyes, opening up like this made him vulnerable, and as long as he didn't completely trust in a person, he kept his thoughts and feelings away. But for some reason, during the last few years, Flack had managed to earn Danny's trust. And so he'd definitely be the one Danny would tell about his confusing thoughts. Maybe his friend would be able to help him.

"Hey," Flack greeted when Danny entered the break room.

"Hey," Danny greeted back. Trying to overplay his current mood, he walked over to the coffee machine to his own cup of coffee. He could feel that Flack was watching him all the time, but he didn't react to it.

"Uh, Danny, may I ask you something?" Flack asked when his friend joined him at his table.

"Sure," Danny answered, taking a sip of his coffee.

"You have the day off," Flack said, raising his eyebrows. "So what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, I was just...bored," Danny replied, knowing how lame this excuse was.

"What?" Flack stared at him as if he had become insane. "You want to tell me you came to work because you were bored? So who are you and what have you done with Danny?"

Danny couldn't help but laugh. He could only imagine how his excuse must have sounded to his friend.

"But seriously, why are you here?" Flack asked again.

Danny sighed lightly, focusing his eyes on his cup. He knew that this was the perfect moment to lead the conversation in the right direction. He could just tell Flack why he had come to the lab, but, for some reason, he suddenly couldn't. The thought alone that he'd have to tell his best friend what he and Lindsay had done made him blush.

"Danny?" Flack tried to get his friend's attention. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Danny simply answered, still not looking up. He needed to say something before Flack would ask more questions. And from how he knew him, he'd even be able to guess what was going on. He should just try it. He didn't have to tell the whole story yet.

"Just a question," he then started. "Did you...ever wake up next to a woman and didn't remember what happened? I mean, did it ever happen to you that you...maybe drank too much and can't remember that you had sex with her?"

Flack's eyes widened. "What? Why do you want to know that?"

"It was just a question," Danny answered, cursing himself when he felt that he was blushing. He knew he couldn't hide anything.

"Oh, sure," Flack replied, playfully nodding his head. "To answer your question, no, this never happened to me. I never woke up next to a woman without knowing how we ended up there. But you know what's funny? You're not the first one who asks me that today."

"I'm not?" Danny asked, now being the one who stared at his friend with huge eyes.

Flack nodded. "Yeah. Only a couple of minutes before you arrived, Lindsay was here and asked me the same thing."

Hearing what his friend was saying, Danny had to grab the edge of the table to not fall from his chair. What had he just said? Lindsay had asked him the same? Lindsay had talked to him? Seriously?

"Uh...really? What...did she say?" he asked, praying that Flack didn't already know the whole story. He knew that he was a good friend of Lindsay as well, so there definitely was a possibility.

"Nothing special, she just asked me the same thing you asked. I couldn't even finish my answer, because Mac called her," Flack answered. And with lightly raised eyebrows, he added, "Why? Is it important what she said?"

Danny could just stare at Flack. His friend didn't even have to say it- he knew what was going on in his mind. He had just uncovered his secret.

"Wow," Flack said, trying to hide his grin but wasn't successful. "So Lindsay and you...you seriously did...and don't remember...wow."

"Can't you speak in full sentences?" Danny asked, rolling his eyes, which just caused Flack to laugh.

"Oh, come on, Danny, it's not my fault you and your Montana drank too much and ended up having sex. And now neither of you can remember anything. I swear, even I didn't see that coming."

"What do you mean with that?" Danny wanted to know, his face now coloured in a bright red.

"To be honest, it was for sure that something would happen between the two of you," Flack admitted. "Somewhere along the line this had to happen."

"Are you kidding me?" Danny couldn't believe what his friend tried to tell him. How could he think the two of them would get closer when he hadn't even known it? This talk was slowly getting too much for Danny. For some reason he was glad that Flack knew what had happened, even though the conversation hadn't gone the way he had planned it. But the more he talked to him, hearing what he had to say, Danny realized that obviously there was more going on between him and Lindsay than he had ever expected.

"I think I...should go now. I mean, it's my day off," Danny then said, standing up from his chair.

Flack nodded. "Okay. But you know, when you need to talk, or want me to help you or anything, I'm just a call away."

"I know," Danny replied. "Thank you."

With that he left the break room again, heading to the elevators. He knew that Flack would be there for him. But at this moment he just needed to get out of this place. After needing someone around him, now he needed to be alone again.

When Danny arrived at home, he spontaneously decided to take a shower. He had forgotten to do that earlier, and it always helped him to calm down.

A few minutes later, he was standing under the hot shower spray, his eyes closed. He enjoyed the feeling of the hot water on his bare skin, tickling lightly. Like Lindsay's hands had last night when she had let them roam over his chest and his back.

Within a second Danny's eyes shot open again. Like last night? And what had Lindsay done? Why did he suddenly know how it had felt like when she had touched him? It was the moment he realized that his memories were coming back.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing! Thanks to HillHarperHOT for beta'ing!**

FLASHBACK

It was late when Danny finally arrived at home. All he wanted at the moment was to sit down, ignore everything around him. Grabbing a beer, he sat down on his couch in front of his TV. This again had been one of those exhausting, hard days. Only good thing had been that he and Lindsay had worked together. But he noticed how much their case had affected her, and he wished he could have done something for her.

Their case. They had managed to solve it. But what had they found out? The murderer, a guy called James Vackner, had killed a young woman, obviously for no reason. He hadn't told them why he had done it. He had just seen her, and killed her. It could have been everyone. But it had been a country girl from Montana. Like Lindsay.

Thinking about that, Danny could feel how his mood went even worse. It could have been her as well. Sure, she was able to defend herself, but she wasn't the tallest and strongest person he knew. The thought of someone attacking one of his best friends was one of the worst things Danny could think about.

Danny remained sitting in front of his TV, staring at the pictures without actually seeing anything, for almost an hour. He was tired, but for some reason couldn't convince himself to just go to bed.

But when he could hardly keep his eyes open, he decided that staying awake would make him feel better. He had just stood up to head to the bedroom, when his door bell suddenly rang. Confused he threw a short glance at his watch. Who was visiting him in the middle of the night?

He was thinking about just ignoring the person at the door, he wanted to finally go into his bedroom, when he changed his mind again. No, he couldn't just do that, and who knew, maybe it was important. Sighing lightly, hoping that his visitor wouldn't stay long, he headed to the front door.

But the moment Danny opened his door, he was fully awake again.

"Lindsay?" he asked, not believing who he was seeing standing in front of him.

"Hey," she greeted, giving him a shy smile. "I'm sorry...did I wake you up? Or...am I disturbing?"

"No, of course not," Danny answered, instantly forgetting that he actually had been on his way to go to bed. "Don't you want to come in?"

"Uh...well, it's okay. I think, I...shouldn't even have come here. It's late, and it was a long day," Lindsay replied, already turning around, but Danny was faster. He gently grabbed her arm, holding her in place.

"Hey, hey, hey, what are you doing?" he asked. "Why would you say you shouldn't have come here? You just went over to my place and rang my door bell for no reason? Sorry, I can't believe that."

"It's okay, it was just...a fast decision," she started to explain. "I was..."

"You know what?" Danny interrupted. "You just come in now. And then you tell me what's going on. And don't contradict."

And before Lindsay could say anything, he pulled her into his apartment. A few minutes later, the two were sitting on Danny's couch, drinking the wine he had found somewhere hidden in his kitchen. Most of the bottle was already drunk, and Lindsay's first shy behaviour had changed.

She told Danny how she had visited Vackner, and asked him why he had killed Sarah, and how bad she felt after he had just left her hanging.

"But I couldn't just go home," she said. "So I walked through the city for a while..."

"Alone?" Danny interrupted her. "At this time? Do you know what time it is?"

Lindsay blushed lightly. "I know, but I...needed to clear my mind. I didn't know where I was walking to, but...suddenly I realized that I was standing in front of your apartment..."

She stopped, looking at him, blushing even more. Danny noticed it, and for some reason he felt a slight warmth rising inside him. She had walked through the city, without paying any attention to where she was walking to and then had ended up in front of his apartment?

"I'm glad you visited me," Danny said when she hadn't spoken for minutes. She looked up at him, her eyes meeting hers.

"You sure about that?" she asked. Danny nodded.

"Of course. I'm glad you came here and talked to me. You seemed to be upset about the case."

Lindsay nodded slightly, giving him a little smile. "Yes, and telling you helped. But...I think I should go now. You look tired, and it's pretty late."

With that she stood up, but instantly learned that this wasn't a good idea. In her sitting position, she hadn't noticed the effect the glasses of wine she had drunk, had on her. She wasn't even completely standing, when she fell back onto the couch again.

"And you want to go home?" Danny asked, laughing. "You can't even leave my couch."

"As if you'd feel better," Lindsay shot back, glaring at him. Danny laughed even more.

"At least I can stand on my own feet," he replied, indeed managing to stand up, although he needed to concentrate to keep himself standing. Taking her hands, he carefully pulled her up from her sitting position, supporting her until she was standing right in front of him.

"I should really...go now," Lindsay said quietly. "I mean, I...could take a cab or something."

"You won't go anywhere," Danny simply answered.

He was still holding her at her hips, while her hands were resting on his shoulders. What actually had been a gesture to help her, and him as well, to keep their balance, quickly was changing. They were standing close to each other, their faces only inches apart.

The moment their eyes met, Danny was almost shocked. The alcohol hadn't just helped Lindsay talk to him, opening up about how she had felt all day, no, it also had another effect. There was something in her eyes that made it impossible for him to break their eye contact. The look she was giving him, made him shiver, made his heart race.

And then it happened. Danny didn't know who had made the first step. It almost seemed like a reflex. Their first kiss was light and gentle and only lasted for a brief moment. But it was enough to enflame something between them that completely surprised them.

Both could feel the intense passion between them. They felt it in their next kiss, leaving them both breathless when they pulled apart after what had to be several minutes. They managed to remove their clothes in what had to be record time. A few minutes later they were in Danny's bedroom, lying in the middle of his bed, he on top of her. He could feel her hands slowly running up and down his bare back, making him shiver.

"Are you sure you want to continue this?" Lindsay asked, almost whispering, staring him straight into the eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" Danny asked back, needing all his willpower to not just take her right then and there. He could hardly concentrate, the things her hands were doing to him distracting him too much.

Lindsay chuckled lightly, giving him a smile that made him want her even more.

"Good to know," she whispered, and before he could even think about reacting, she grabbed his face and pulled him down into another deep kiss.

The moments their lips met again, their bodies getting in full contact with each other, Danny knew he had no chance to get out of this anymore. And he also didn't want to. He didn't care that the woman beneath him actually was one of his best friends. The sensations, every kiss, every touch and every single contact between them caused was all that mattered at this moment. And deep inside Danny knew that this was more than sex between two drunk persons. Deep inside he knew that there was much more behind it than that.

/FLASHBACK

Still standing under the shower spray, staring at the wall in front of him, Danny let the memories rush through his mind. They were all coming back; now he could finally remember everything that had happened the night before.

And it hadn't been what he had expected. They had been drunk, but it hadn't been an embarrassing situation. There had been a strong, intense passion between them, which, when now that he remembered it, instantly made him feel all hot inside again. But somehow he wasn't surprised that actually Lindsay had been the one who had encouraged them to go further. It fitted to her reaction when she had found out about them, even though she hadn't had any memories of their shared night.

A sudden thought appeared in his mind. It had already surprised him when he had found out that her instinct had made her walk to his apartment. What if he wasn't the only one confused by his feelings? But no matter what was going on between them, Danny couldn't deny that deep inside he wanted to have a moment like this with Lindsay again.

**A/N: So now Danny remembers what happened between him and Lindsay. But was it just a One Night Stand?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow, thank you so much for all the reviews!! You're the best! Thank you!**

**Like always, huge thanks to my beta HillHarperHOT!**

Danny had just left his bathroom, heading to his bedroom to get dressed, when his doorbell rang. He hesitated for a moment, unsure if he should open the door while only wearing a towel around his hips, but then went over to let his visitor in.

For some reason he wasn't surprised when he saw Lindsay standing in front of him. After a day like this, where he had gotten one embarrassing moment to another, he was expecting everything.

"Hey," she said, smiling lightly. She didn't even try to hide how she let her eyes wander up and down his half naked body.

"Hey," he greeted back, cursing himself for feeling insecure again. What the hell was going on with him? Usually he never felt insecure while in front of a woman; it seemed like he and Lindsay somehow had changed roles, and he still couldn't figure out why. "Can I do something for you?"

"Uh…yes," Lindsay answered, focusing her eyes on his. "I…well, it's a bit…embarrassing, but…I lost something at your place."

"Oh, and what?" Danny asked while letting her in, shutting the door behind her.

"Did you…find my bra?" she asked back while letting her eyes wander through the living room.

"No, but…I didn't really…clean up yet. Maybe it's in the…bedroom?"

"Good idea."

While Lindsay entered his bedroom to search for her lost bra, Danny followed her. This whole situation wasn't easy to handle, and it seemed to be more awkward than it had been in the morning. A question was burning in his mind, and he needed to ask it.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" he asked.

"Yes," Lindsay simply answered.

There were more questions Danny had to ask, but before he could say more, Lindsay suddenly jumped up, a satisfied smile on her lips, holding her bra in her hand.

"Looks like you found what you were looking for," he said.

Lindsay nodded, already on her way out of the bedroom. "I'm sorry for disturbing."

"Oh, its okay, no problem," Danny replied, following her to his front door.

But before she left, she once again turned around. She looked at him for a brief moment, before she spoke.

"I totally forgot to ask you earlier," she said. "But are you coming to the party tonight? You know, Stella wanted to celebrate her birthday at the lab."

"Of course I'll come," he answered.

"Good," she replied. "Oh, and just to let you know. I absolutely don't regret anything."

With that Lindsay opened the door and left. Danny remained in his position for a moment before he went over to the door and closed it. He shook his head in amusement. He finally started to understand what she was doing. She was playing with him, teasing him, knowing what affect she had on him with it. And she was very successful. But two could play this game, and Danny couldn't wait until they'd meet again, at the party.

--

When Danny arrived at the lab and left the elevator, he was instantly greeted by the noises coming from the break room.

After all Stella had gone through with her boyfriend weeks ago, they had agreed that they had to do something for her, so that she wouldn't have to spend her birthday on her own. A small party with her best friends at the lab had been Mac's surprising idea. Stella had hesitated for a moment, but then had agreed with them.

When Danny congratulated her, he noticed that their little present for her seemed to be successful; at least for a few hours they could distract her.

While letting his eyes wander through the break room, Danny caught himself by looking for one special person. Lindsay. He didn't need long to find her, standing together with Flack and Hawkes, talking.

A light grin lit Danny's face when he watched her. She looked amazing in the dress she was wearing. Even better than she had that one night in the subway tunnel. It was a tight, short, black dress, fitting perfectly around her female curves. And for a brief moment, Danny couldn't help but think that he knew exactly what was under that dress.

Quickly pushing the thought away again, he finally decided to walk over to the small group.

"Hey," Flack immediately greeted his friend. "Wow, it's been a long time since I saw you in a suit last. Looks good."

Danny raised his eyebrows at him. "Good to know."

Flack just laughed at that, before he continued what he had been talking about earlier. While the others talked as well, Danny was unusually quiet. More than once, his attention turned to Lindsay. This didn't even change when she left the small group after a few minutes.

He followed her with his eyes, not noticing how Hawkes left as well, leaving him alone with Flack. Flack watched his friend for a while before he chuckled in amusement.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, interrupting him in his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"What do I mean? What about- why areo you staring at her the whole time, but don't even dare to talk to her? What's going on with you?" Flack asked.

"Nothing," Danny simply replied.

"Nothing? Sorry, I don't believe that," Flack said. He waited a brief moment, giving Danny a chance to comment, but when he didn't get any response, added, "Do you remember what happened between the two of you?"

Danny nodded. "Yes. I remember everything now."

"And...?" Flack asked, when Danny became silent again.

"Nothing 'and'," he answered. "Sorry, Don, I really don't want to talk about that." When he saw how Flack slightly raised his eyebrows, almost looking concerned, he sighed and added, "I remember what we did and...now it's just not easy to pretend as if nothing happened. I have no idea why she can do it that easily."

"I have no idea, maybe she's just a good actress," Flack suggested. "But I understand you. I think it's normal. But after a while you'll surly be able to act normal. Just wait and see."

Danny just nodded at this. Although he completely trusted in his friend, he didn't want to tell him that the night with Lindsay had a much stronger affect on him. He stayed in the break room for another half an hour, listening to the stories Flack was telling him, all the time keeping his eyes on Lindsay. Even though she tried to look like she had fun with their other co-workers, he noticed all the brief glances she threw in his direction. She knew that he was watching her, which just encouraged her to go on with her game. She had never been one for flirting; this was at least what Danny had thought all the time. But now this was exactly what she was doing- flirting. With some guys she didn't even really know, all the time glancing into his direction to see his reaction. And she was successful- it was driving him crazy.

He watched this game for minutes, until he used the excuse that he had to get some fresh air and left the break room. Danny didn't even know why he hated watching her flirting with those guys. Actually this woman had always been nothing else than a really close friend. Until last night. And now he couldn't stop thinking about what they had done. And the fact that, like she had said, she didn't regret it as well.

Taking a deep breath, Danny entered his office, glad that he was far away enough from the party in the break room. The whole situation slowly started to overwhelm him. He remembered something Mac had once told them. Don't get involved with a colleague. And what had he done? Exactly the opposite. And now he had to pay for it.

Danny was so deep in his thoughts, that he didn't notice someone joining him in the office.

"Flack was right," a familiar voice interrupted him in his thoughts. Danny turned around, seeing Lindsay who was standing next to the door, smiling at him.

"Oh really?" he asked, trying to not show how her sudden presence affected him.

Lindsay nodded. "Yes. You look fantastic in your suit." She made a few steps into his direction, now standing only a few inches away from him.

For a short moment Danny thought about responding, telling her how fantastic she looked herself. But there was still this teasing smile on her lips, the smile she had had all day. Usually he was the one who teased her. But since the night before, she seemed to change their roles. And he was determined to stop that. He just needed to get the control back.

"You like playing games," Danny more stated than asked, now the one who moved closer until he stopped right in front of her.

Lindsay slightly raised her eyebrows at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Danny shook his head this comment. There it was again, the tension between them he had noticed this morning. But this time it was different. It was a strong, sexual tension, definitely caused by what they had experienced together, and what both of them were remembering.

But the fact that Lindsay still kept holding on her game was too much for Danny. He grabbed her arms, turned her around in a quick motion so that she was pressed against his desk. He saw the teasing sparkles in her eyes replaced by surprise, making him grin now.

"You like playing games," he repeated in a dangerously low voice. "Stop being such a tease, and messing with me. You'll lose."

"I'll lose?" Lindsay asked, giving him a disbelieving look. "That's impossible."

"And why?" Danny asked back, getting closer to her again, his face only a breath away from hers.

"Because I already won," she replied with a cheeky grin. "You remember what we did last night? I already won, you can't change that."

Now it was Danny who looked at her in surprise. What had she just said? "Then why are you teasing me like this? Why are you acting as if nothing happened?" he wanted to know.

Lindsay laughed dryly. "Why? Come on, Danny, who am I? Your friend, maybe a really good friend. But that's all. I'm not the type of a woman who could catch your interest. In your eyes, I'm the sweet little countrygirl from Montana. And don't tell me something else. I know which kind of woman you like. And I am not one of them. I have no chance against them. Even here, at the lab, you can find tons of women who'd do anything to get what I got last night."

She was now staring straight into the eyes, anger sparkling in them. Danny couldn't believe what she was telling him. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked her, trying to make sense of what she was saying.

"You still don't get it?" Lindsay hissed. "You wanted to know why I'm doing as if nothing happened. Because unfortunately we both were drunk when we ended up in bed, even too drunk to remember anything for the first few hours. How should I know if you maybe regretted what we did? I behaved like this to test you. To find out what you were thinking."

"Is that why you flirted with those guys?" Danny asked back.

Lindsay grinned. "Oh yes. You're not the only one who can get people interested in you."

And again Danny couldn't help but stare at her, before he managed to respond.

"Okay, so let me sum this up- you were doing all this because you thought that I might regret what happened last night? Because you wanted to know what I'm thinking about you, because you think that you aren't the type of woman I want? And you flirted with the other guys because you wanted to show me that you can attract other guys?" When she nodded, he continued, "Are you even hearing what you're saying?"

"Do you want to tell me I'm wrong?"

"Yes, you are," Danny answered, pulling her closer against him. "Did you know that I was worrying as well? That I was afraid you might regret it? That since I woke up I can't stop thinking about you? And you still think you're not...how did you call it? My type of woman?"

Now it was Lindsay who stared at him. Danny waited to give her the chance to comment.

"So you want to tell me..." she started.

"Don't start that again," he interrupted her. "What else do I have to do?"

"Maybe you can prove it," Lindsay suggested, almost whispering. "Show me you mean what you said."

And this was what he did. Without waiting for any further encouragement, he took her face into his palms and kissed her. The kiss quickly deepened enflaming the passion between them again. The break room party and their colleagues were forgotten when he lifted her up onto the table and she closed her legs around his hips, pulling him even closer. They didn't care where they were, didn't care that anyone could catch them. All that mattered were the two of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! And huge thanks to HillHarperHOT for beta'ing!**

Stella's birthday party had reached its highest point. It was a full success. But the couple in the office far away from the break room didn't pay any attention to that. Danny and Lindsay were lying on one of the desks, both still calming down from what they had just experienced, this time not drunk, this time fully aware of what they were doing.

Danny was lying on his side, watching the woman lying next to him with her back resting against his chest. He couldn't deny that he was surprised by how this evening had changed. He had been looking forward to the party, and to see her again. But when she had still acted as if she didn't care about what had happened between the two of them and had flirted with other guys, he had just wished this evening to get over.

But then everything had changed when she had joined him in the office. The conversation he and Lindsay had, surprised him. He hadn't known what was going on in her mind; especially not that she seriously doubted that he could be interested in her.

How could I not be interested in you? he thought, gently stroking her hair out of her face, placing a soft kiss onto her shoulder. He felt how she shivered lightly, smiling against her soft skin before he continued placing a trail of kisses along her shoulder.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" he whispered into her ear. His only response was a light chuckle from her.

He carefully turned her around until she was lying on her back, looking up at him. She didn't do anything but he could feel his heart instantly beating faster. She indeed looked beautiful, lying next to him in her short, black dress, with her curly hair and the deep, dark eyes, sparkling in the rare light coming from outside. A slight smile started to form on her lips, while one of her hands moved upwards, her fingertips slowly running down his bare chest, now causing him to shiver.

"So you and me..." she then said, so quietly that he could barely hear her."Who would have thought that?"

"Flack," was Danny simple answer. When he saw her looking at him in surprise, he added, "Flack obviously seems to know everything. He said it was just a question of time until something like this would happen between us."

"Interesting to know," Lindsay replied. She grabbed the edges of his unbuttoned shirt, pulling him closer to her, kissing his neck. Danny closed his eyes, lightly groaning at the sensation of her soft lips on his burning skin. He had to admit she was fast learning, exactly how to turn him on best.

"You still thinking I don't want you?" he managed to say.

Again Lindsay chuckled. "I don't know. Maybe you should show me again?"

Danny laughed, moving away from her enough so he could look at her again. She had this teasing smile again, instantly making him want to just repeat what they had done earlier. But he knew where they were, and the risk to get caught was rising with every passing moment.

"As hot as it was," he answered, kissing her onto her lips. "We should go back. They'll notice that we're gone, and from how I know Flack I can see him searching for us. And to be honest, I don't want to get caught like this."

Lindsay laughed, looking down at them, both not fully dressed anymore. Yes, they better not got caught like this. With a sigh she moved out of Danny's arms, sitting up. They quickly got dressed again, checking if they hadn't left any evidence that could reveal what they had just done in their office and then headed back to the break room.

When they entered the room, they shared a short glance, both hoping that none of the others had noticed that they had been gone, together. They had already agreed that they wanted to act like nothing had happened. There was no need to tell anyone what happened; especially not when there was a chance Mac could hear them.

Getting himself a drink, Danny went over to one of the tables, while Lindsay joined Stella and Hawkes. Danny followed her with his eyes, not noticing how Flack joined him at his table.

"You do know that I know that you left and didn't come back for around half an hour?" he said, causing Danny to almost jump, staring at his friend with huge eyes. "And coincidently Lindsay left as well, and also didn't return for around half an hour. What should I think about that now?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Danny replied, knowing that his attempt at stopping this conversation was unnecessary.

Flack laughed. "Yeah, sure. I got it. But don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Although it was for sure that this'd happen. It's like a natural rule."

Seeing that his friend didn't want to go on with this, Flack changed the topic. Danny knew that his friend didn't mind it. They knew each other good enough, and Flack knew that some time Danny would tell him everything. It was just not the right time yet.

Two more hours passed until the party slowly was coming to an end. The first guests started to go, and Danny could feel himself getting tired as well. He let his eyes wander over to Lindsay, who was sitting at one of the tables, obviously also half asleep.

"Don't you want to go home? You look tired," he said.

"Yeah, maybe I should," she replied.

Danny hesitated for a moment, before he suggested what he had already thought about earlier. "Do you want me to take you home? Just so you don't have to go by cab."

Lindsay smiled lightly, nodding. "Thanks, this'd be nice."

After saying good-bye to the others, the two left another ten minutes later, heading to Danny's car. They didn't speak on their way home, both too tired to start a conversation. But no matter how sleepy they were, Danny could still feel the strong tension between them. He wondered if it had already been there before they had slept with each other, but didn't know it. And actually he didn't really care. Because now it was there, and he definitely enjoyed it.

When they reached Lindsay's apartment, he felt almost sad. He looked over to her, seeing that she was looking at him as well.

"So, here we are," he said.

Lindsay nodded. And for the first time since the morning he saw a slight bit of insecurity in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Sure," Lindsay replied, for a brief moment breaking their eye contact. She hesitated for a moment before she looked back at him and added, "After what we did today...what will we do next? I mean...was this...everything?"

Slowly realizing why she suddenly seemed to feel insecure, Danny gave her a light smile.

"Do you want this to be everything?" he asked back.

"Honestly? No."

Danny's smile grew even more. "Good to know. Because I'd really love to continue this." And after a brief moment of silence, he added, "What do you say? If you don't have any plans for tomorrow evening, we could go out for dinner. Like a first date or something."

"Sounds good," Lindsay agreed.

Danny nodded satisfied. "Okay, so lets say 7 pm. I'll come and pick you up."

"Great," Lindsay answered, smiling as well.

They remained looking at each other for a moment before they both moved closer to each other, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss. It lasted only a brief moment, but Danny felt like his entire body was tickling, wishing that this moment could go on for hours.

"I think I should go now," Lindsay said quietly when they got apart again. "Have a good night."

"Have a good night yourself," Danny said.

He watched her when she left the car and entered her apartment building. He waited until he saw her turning the lights on in her apartment before he started the car to head home. Even though he was incredibly tired, he was smiling all the time. This day had started confusing. But now he felt better than he had in a long while, looking forward to a date the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Huge thanks to HillHarperHOT for beta'ing!**

When Danny woke up the next morning, he was almost disappointed when he discovered that he was alone. He remembered the morning before, and how shocked he had been. At this moment he hadn't dared to expect what else would happen during this day.

Now, a morning later, he knew that what he and Lindsay had done definitely hadn't been a mistake. Why else would they have done it again? And he looked forward to their first date this evening.

But while thinking about this, an almost crazy thought appeared in Danny's mind. What if everything had just been a dream? Or what if she had changed her mind?

Danny instantly pushed this thought away again. There was no reason to feel insecure, about any of them.

He quickly got dressed and then left to go to work, this time even earlier than he was use to. He couldn't deny that he could hardly wait to see her again, especially after their last shared evening.

But Danny also knew that they wouldn't have time or opportunities to get closer again. He knew that they had to be professional if they didn't want to have any problems with Mac. It wouldn't be easy, but they had no other chance. And apart from that, Flack was the only one who knew about what was going on between them, and they weren't planning on changing that yet.

And so, when Danny met Lindsay at the lab for the first time this morning, he was greeted with a warm smile, like always, nothing revealing more than anyone was allowed to know yet. But even though Lindsay seemed to act normal and friendly, like always, he didn't miss the glances she gave him, and the smiles that lit her face whenever he caught her or whenever she caught him doing the same. They couldn't deny the tension between them, and also couldn't do anything about it.

The hours passed, not as quickly as Danny had hoped for. But when it was finally afternoon, he couldn't get into the locker room fast enough. He had just closed his locker again, ready to leave, when he almost jumped at the touch of two hands, grabbing him at his waist. He turned around, straight looking into Lindsay's sparkling eyes.

"You're going home?" she asked. When he nodded silently, she added, "Don't forget to pick me up."

"Do you think I'm crazy?" Danny asked, grinning at her. As if he'd ever forget it! But of course he wouldn't tell her that he was hardly able to think about anything else other than their first date for the whole day. "So I'll be there at 7?"

Lindsay nodded. "Should I wear something special?"

"What about the dress you wore last night?" Danny asked grinning even more at the memories of her in the short, black dress. "Or what about the one you wore in the subway tunnel?"

Lindsay laughed, shaking her head at him. "I'll see what I can do." With that she moved closer to him, placing a soft, quick kiss onto his lips before she gave him another smile and left again.

Around half an hour later, Danny arrived at home. He knew, he still had enough time for everything he had to do, but anyway felt that he had to hurry. For some reason, the date was making him incredibly nervous. It was their first date, and there'd never be another first date for them again. He wanted it to be perfect, he wanted it to be something she'd remember, even years later.

And so Danny hurried to be ready in time, quickly showering and getting dressed. According to his instinct, at least an hour must have passed, but when he looked at his watch, he discovered that he hadn't even needed half an hour. He groaned in frustration. Only half an hour? It was still afternoon. How would he manage to wait until he could finally head to her place?

It was like torture. Trying to distract himself, Danny decided to watch TV. Usually this always helped. Usually. But this time he wasn't able to follow the TV program for more than five minutes, before his thoughts drifted away again. He needed to find something else. Maybe he could clean his apartment? He should have done that anyway, but had never really had time. Now he had time, so why not cleaning up now? Fully dressed in his suit, he started to clean his apartment. When there wasn't a single messy corner left, he threw another glance at his watch, shaking his head in disbelief when he realized that there was still another entire hour left he had to wait. Frustrating!

But even the most frustrating and torturing hour passed, and when Danny finally left his apartment, he couldn't get to his car fast enough. He needed all his willpower to concentrate on the traffic. His heart was racing, making him fear that he could have a heart attack any minute. He was amazed by what intense feelings this woman was causing inside him. She was driving him crazy, and he was sure that she even didn't know that. She knew that she had a special affect on him, but not what kind of an affect this was.

A few minutes later, which had seemed to be hours in Danny's eyes, he finally arrived at Lindsay's apartment building. He stayed in his car for an extra minute, taking a deep breath to calm himself down enough to not storm upstairs. This was just a date, no need to freak out.

But Danny knew he could try whatever he wanted; he wasn't able to act relaxed, as if this date was nothing special. It was, and he'd try everything to not screw it up.

When he was standing in front of her door, knocking, he could feel how his heart started to beat even faster, surprising him that this was even possible. Even though the evening was planned, Danny knew that with Lindsay actually everything was possible to happen. No matter how good he had planned everything, it didn't mean anything.

After what had to be ages, the front door was finally opened. Lindsay seemed to be ready as well, wearing a beautiful, red dress, her hair seeming to be curlier than usual. But there was something else that had caught Danny's attention. The expression on her face.

"Hey," she greeted him, smiling lightly. "Come in. Just give me a minute...I'll hurry."

She just wanted to turn around, but Danny was faster. He gently grabbed her arm, preventing her from going.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Sure, why do you ask?" Lindsay asked surprised.

Danny didn't answer. He carefully pulled her closer, raising his eyebrows while watching her closely. Then he rested his hand against her forehead, shaking his head.

"You're okay? Are you kidding me?" he more said than asked. "You feel like you have a temperature, and your eyes look tired. You aren't okay."

"Danny, please," Lindsay tried to contradict. "I'm okay. Can't we just...go? Please, this is our date, and I want to go..."

"We won't go anywhere," Danny interrupted her. "You don't feel well, you need to rest."

"But I..." Lindsay tried again, but Danny shook his head.

"No buts. You know what? You'll get out of this dress now and go to bed. Then we'll see if you really have a temperature. Do you have any other symptoms?"

"No, just...a headache. And my stomach feels a bit sick."

"Okay," Danny answered, already leading her into the direction where he expected her bedroom to be. "You'll go to bed; I'll get some medicine and tea for you. And don't even think about contradicting."

Although she seemed to really not feel good, Lindsay couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, you're the boss," she said and entered her bedroom while Danny went to the kitchen.

After spending a few minutes with searching in her different cupboards, he found all he needed and a few minutes later already headed back to her bedroom, carrying a steaming cup of tea and some medicine he had found. He smiled satisfied when he found Lindsay curled up in her bed, tightly wrapped into her blanket. When he got closer, setting the cup and the medicine onto the night stand, he noticed that she was shivering lightly. A short glance at the thermometer revealed that he had been right; she definitely had a temperature.

"Here, take this, it'll help," he said in a low voice.

Lindsay just nodded, doing what he had told her. After taking the medicine and drinking a sip of her tea, she looked at Danny, guilt in her eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just...I'm sorry," she answered quietly. "I didn't want to ruin our date. I was so looking forward to it."

"It's no problem," Danny answered honestly, gently stroking through her hair. "We can do this on another day. Now all I want is you feeling better. So close your eyes and sleep a bit. I'll stay here, in case you need something."

Lindsay smiled at him gratefully. "You're sweet, you know that? Thank you."

Danny just smiled back. He moved closer to her, pressing a gentle kiss onto her forehead, before he turned her onto her side, lying down behind her, closing his arms around her. He didn't have to wait long until she had fallen asleep. Somehow he had already expected that this evening with Lindsay would be different from the way he had planned it. But if he was honest, he didn't care. He had seen how grateful she had been because of his reaction. And he was glad he could be there for her. At this moment, being together with her was better than anything else.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing! Here's already the next chapter. Enjoy it!**

**Huge thanks to HillHarperHOT for beta'ing!**

The next morning Danny was the first to wake up. Lindsay was still curled up in his arms, sleeping deeply. His hand went up to her forehead; relieved noticing that she didn't feel hot anymore.

He couldn't help but smile. For some reason he had already expected that this night wouldn't be the way he had planned it. Actually they would have gone out, into a nice, newly opened restaurant. Then he possibly would have taken her home and spent the night with her.

But this plan had been changed the moment she opened the door. Danny had instantly noticed that she hadn't felt well, and he had been right. So the evening had quickly ended with them simply lying down in her bed, falling asleep a moment later.

But although his plan hadn't worked, Danny wasn't disappointed. She had been glad that he had been there, and this meant a lot to him.

He stayed in her bed for a few more minutes until he stood up and headed into the direction of the kitchen. He expected her to wake up soon and wanted to greet her with a nice cup of coffee and breakfast.

Danny had almost finished making breakfast, when he heard noises coming from the bedroom. A few minutes later, a very sleepy Lindsay appeared in the kitchen as well.

"Good morning," he greeted her, smiling at her.

"Good morning," Lindsay greeted back, slowly walking over to the kitchen table. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Danny asked back, amused by her sleepiness. "I thought you'd like to have something to eat when you wake up."

"You're sweet," she answered. And with a light ashamed look, she added, "Like last night. I'm so sorry; I didn't want to ruin our date."

"You didn't ruin it, it wasn't your fault."

"But anyway I owe you something," Lindsay said determined. "We'll have our first date, the best date ever."

Danny chuckled at that. "Don't stress yourself." He turned his attention back to what he was doing, but when she didn't respond anything for minutes, he looked back at her as well, noticing the strange look on her face. "Everything okay?"

"Sure," was the short answer.

"Sure? Not really convincing in my eyes," Danny replied. He took the prepared plates and cups over to the table and joined her. "So what's going on? Do you still not feel good?"

Lindsay shook her head. "No, it's not that. It's just…forget it."

"Oh, no, don't do this, okay?" Danny groaned playfully. "I know this game. Women love doing it. They show you that they have a problem with something but when you ask them what's going on, they say 'nothing, everything's okay', just to drive us crazy."

He saw how a small smile lit her face, before she answered, "Well, it's really not something special. I was just…thinking that…I don't want to force you to go out with me."

Hearing her answer, Danny raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What? What makes you think you are forcing me?"

Lindsay shrugged. "I don't know."

"Lindsay, you're not forcing me, okay? Why would you? It was me who suggested going out, and I really wanted to do it. Unfortunately you didn't feel well, but we can do that another time. And we will. What about tonight?"

"If you don't have anything else to do…sure," Lindsay answered, showing a tiny bit of insecurity for a moment, but instantly tried to hide it again. Knowing her for a long while now, Danny knew that she preferred being the one in control.

"Okay," he said. "I'll pick you up. Hopefully healthy this time."

Lindsay chuckled. "I'll try my best."

After having breakfast together, Danny left again. He quickly headed home to change his clothes, still wearing the suit from the night before, in which he had slept. On his way to work, he thought about the second try to have a date. He knew it had just been a coincidence that she hadn't felt well.

But for some reason it also changed Danny's mind. He thought that a normal date just didn't fit to them. Everything between them had started in a special, an unconventional way. So having a normal date, like going to a restaurant, maybe wasn't the right thing for them.

And while thinking about that, Danny got an idea. Unfortunately he didn't have much time, and he had to plan a lot for this. But with some help, he'd managed it. The first thing he did when he arrived at the lab was go to Mac. He asked him if it was possible to leave around an hour early. Then he went to Flack. Although he and Lindsay actually hadn't planned on talking to others, talking to Flack was different. He knew about them anyway. And he could use his help. And, like he had expected, his friend instantly agreed to help him.

When Danny finally could leave the lab late in the afternoon, he couldn't get home fast enough. When he entered his apartment, he was greeted by a grinning Flack, obviously amused by his behaviour.

"Wow, where's the fire?" he asked. "Don't you trust that I can do what you told me to do?"

Danny rolled his eyes at his friend. "Of course I trust you. But I still have a lot to do. So, did everything work?"

"Did you expect anything else?" Flack asked back, grinning even more. "Come on, Danny, as if I'd ruin your date with her. I did everything you told me. Now you just have to get her here."

Danny sighed relieved. "Thanks, Don," he said, for the first time, since he had arrived, smiling as well. "What would I do without you?"

"I really have no idea," Flack replied laughing.

Flack stayed at Danny's apartment, trying to calm his friend down again while he changed his clothes and prepared the rest for his date. And he was successful. When Danny left again around an hour later, he had changed from being afraid that everything could go wrong to being relatively calm, looking forward to what he had planned.

When Danny arrived at Lindsay's apartment this time, he didn't have the strange feeling he had the evening before. He didn't expect any surprises, at least not from her.

A brief moment after Danny had knocked at her door; Lindsay came and opened it, already fully dressed. She was wearing a long, dark red dress, which coincidently fitted perfectly to what he was wearing. He didn't even notice that he must have been staring at her for several moments until she caught his attention.

"Do you want to continue staring at me or can we go?" she asked, grinning at him amused.

"Uh…sorry, it's just…you look fantastic," Danny managed to say, hardly able to tear his eyes away from her. "Like always actually."

"Good answer," Lindsay replied, laughing grabbing her coat.

A few minutes later, the two were sitting in Danny's car. Danny had hoped that Lindsay wouldn't notice where they were driving to, but he should have known her better. They hadn't even reached his apartment building yet when Lindsay looked at him in surprise.

"You forgot something?" she asked.

"No, why?" Danny asked back.

"Uh, maybe because we're just driving back to your apartment?"

"Yes, I know."

"And may I ask why?" Now Lindsay seemed to be completely confused, much to Danny's pleasure.

"Just wait and see," was his short answer. He threw a short glance at her, seeing how she stared out of the front window again. She didn't say anything but he could feel that she could hardly bear her curiosity. Which made it even funnier for him.

When they arrived at his apartment building, Danny quickly left his car and helped Lindsay out of it. And before she could contradict, he blindfolded her.

"Okay, now I'm getting nervous," Lindsay said.

"Don't worry. It's just part of the surprise," Danny answered, carefully leading her towards the entrance.

While they were standing in the elevator, Lindsay asked one question after the other, trying to get more information from Danny, who kept not telling her too much. He didn't even answer some of her questions when she surprisingly noticed that they hadn't left the elevator on his floor.

Then they finally reached their target; the roof. Danny firmly took Lindsay's hand, making sure that she didn't fall, and lead her out onto the roof. He was relieved noticing that Flack had kept his promise and done everything he had asked him for.

"Danny, where the hell are we?" Lindsay wanted to know, irritated by the sudden wind and cold.

"Okay, okay," Danny simply answered, finally removing the blindfold.

He excitedly looked at her, waiting for her response. And he wasn't disappointed. Lindsay's eyes instantly widened when she saw what had been prepared for them. In the middle of the roof she could see a set table, with huge plates of food and bottles of wine, and in the middle a huge bouquet of roses. Danny knew that Flack must have left only a couple of minutes earlier, and he was glad that their strict plan had worked.

"Wow, that's…amazing," Lindsay finally managed to say, looking at him with sparkling eyes. "I didn't know you could be so romantic."

Danny grinned at her comment. "Well, I have a lot of surprises." He lead her over to the table. He knew he owed Flack a lot, and he'd definitely thank him for all that.

While they were sitting at the table, enjoying their food, Danny couldn't deny that his idea of having dinner on the roof of his apartment building was a fantastic idea. A slight wind was blowing. They were surrounded by the millions of city lights and the muffled noises coming from the streets. Yes, even he had to admit that it was a romantic idea.

"I hope its okay that we didn't go to a restaurant," Danny said.

"Are you kidding?" Lindsay asked back. "This is perfect. It's unconventional, it's special and it's one of the most romantic dates I've ever had. It's simply perfect."

Danny felt how he started to blush, glad that it was dark enough so that she couldn't notice it. "I'm glad you like it."

Lindsay nodded. "I definitely do." With that she stood up from her chair and walked over to him, a cheeky smile on her lips. She sat down on his lap, closing her arms around his neck, all the time keeping their eye contact.

"It was perfect. I have never had dinner on a roof before," she said, almost whispering. "And there are also some other things I never did on a roof before."

Seeing the look in her eyes and the smile on her lips, Danny didn't need any further explanations to know what she was talking about.

"You have a favour for…special locations, huh?" he asked, remembering their shared night in their office.

Lindsay chuckled, moving closer to him until he could feel her hot breath tickling on his skin. The moment he felt her lips, Danny knew that there was no way to get out of this. She had won, and he didn't complain. He quickly grabbed her around her waist, pulling her into a more comfortable position. She pulled back again slightly, looking him straight into the eyes.

"This is the best date I ever had," she whispered.

Danny didn't respond to that. He pulled Lindsay closer, their lips meeting again in a passionate kiss. Neither of them paid attention to the fact that they actually were in a public space when she started to unbutton his shirt and his hands moved upwards under the skirt of her dress. Yes, this date definitely was no conventional date. It was special, like their relationship, and they both agreed that they could get used to moments like this.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who's reading and reviewing!**

**Huge thanks to my beta HillHarperHOT!**

Danny's unconventional date had been a full success. He had surprised Lindsay, and she had been more than grateful for their wonderful evening.

But during the following days, both, Danny and Lindsay had to work one shift after the other, and at different times, so that there was no way for them to meet. When Danny's shift ended, which was usually far after midnight, he was too tired to make a stop at her place, and so went straight home. And when he woke up the next morning, Lindsay was already at work.

An entire week had passed, and the lack of contact, the two of them had, was slowly driving him crazy. Since they had started their relationship, Danny could hardly spend an hour without her around. And the more days passed, the more his urge to get closer to her, to touch her, increased.

Working together with her was like torture, not only for him. But unfortunately Lindsay was better at hiding it, she also loved teasing him. So, several times she accidentally came in contact with him, giving him her teasing smiles when she saw his reactions and the effect she had on him.

Danny was more than grateful when he finally managed to have a complete day off. He knew that Lindsay had to work, but didn't know how long. He decided to find out. Later. But first he wanted to do what he had been looking forward to for days now; relaxing. It was the first time for days that he was able to sleep in.

It was almost midday when he woke up. He stayed in bed for another few extra minutes before he got up and headed into the kitchen for some coffee and breakfast. Although Danny had been looking forward to having a day off, he couldn't deny that it wasn't how he had imagined it.

Sure, he was used to spending his free time on his own sometimes, but since he and Lindsay were together, he suddenly started to wish to spend more time with her, as much as possible actually. This woman was becoming something like an addiction for him. This could be dangerous, but Danny couldn't deny that he liked this new addiction.

He had just finished breakfast and was on his way to the bathroom, when he heard his doorbell ringing. Surprised Danny threw a short glance at the clock in his living room, seeing that it was already far after midday. He didn't know who could visit him at this time, and, curious like always, he walked over to the door to let his visitor in.

The moment he opened the door, Danny couldn't help but grin when he discovered the person standing in front of him.

"Hey," Lindsay said, smiling at him. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"As if that's even possible," Danny answered, taking the view in front of him in. He had seen Lindsay in many different ways yet; at work, in a dress, and even naked. But he had never seen her in a sports dress. She was wearing a tight, white top and short pants, her hair up in a ponytail. She was sweating lightly, breathing heavily, and he had to admit that her sight was turning him on.

"May I come in?" she asked when he hadn't said a word in minutes.

"Oh, sure," Danny answered, blushing slightly, quickly letting her in. "I thought you had to work today."

"I had to work today, but my shift already ended," Lindsay answered. "And because the weather is so nice, I thought I could go jogging. And when I was close to your apartment I thought…maybe I could take a shower." She looked at him with her most innocent look, clearly revealing that it was faked. "If it's okay with you, of course."

Danny couldn't do anything about his grin widening even more. As if he didn't know what she was trying to tell him. But he wouldn't let her get in control again. Not this time.

Lindsay had just walked through the doorway, when he grabbed her around her waist, pinning her against the closed door. She looked at him with huge, surprised eyes.

"Hm, I'm not sure if you deserve to use my shower yet," he said, his face so close to hers that he could feel her steady breath on his skin. "You're not sweaty enough yet."

Lindsay looked even more surprised, until her expression suddenly changed into his favourite cheeky grin. "Oh yeah? You want me to jog another round?"

Danny shook his head, pressing himself more firmly against her. "I think I know something better."

And before she could respond, he pressed his lips against hers. Their kiss quickly deepened, revealing the need to be close to each other. Her hands impatiently pulled his shirt out of his pants, causing him to shudder when her fingers got in contact with his burning hot skin. They quickly got rid of their shirts and within another brief moment, Danny also removed Lindsay's pants, leaving her only in her underwear.

Without wasting another second, he lifted her up, pressing her even more against the door. Lindsay struggled with his pants until she finally managed to shove them down his legs, before she closed her arms around his neck, needing him to be even closer to each other.

When they were apart for a brief moment, to catch some air again, their eyes locked. Danny's mind was already spinning from the intensity of their gazes and the sensations her fingers were causing while gently moving up and down his chest.

"This is so much better than jogging," she whispered.

"Definitely," Danny agreed. They kissed again, quickly getting lost in their passion for each other, until they gave in to their desire.

Several minutes later, Danny and Lindsay were lying in Danny's bathtub, she resting against his chest with her back. They hadn't spoken much yet, both still recovering from their passionate love making earlier.

"This was hot," Lindsay said after a while, breaking the silence.

Danny chuckled, placing a soft kiss into her wet hair. "Yes, it was. I'm just wondering when we'll have normal sex."

"Depends on what normal sex is for you?"

"Well, not what we did, right? I mean, the first time we were drunk, the second time we were in our office, the third time we were on my roof and now we did it against my door."

Lindsay laughed, turning around in his arms. "You know what? We really should go to my place as well. Maybe then we can use the bed." She changed her position a bit until she was sitting on top of him. "Just because we're talking about this now, does your bathtub also count as special places."

Danny just laughed at this before he pulled Lindsay into another kiss. Yes, their relationship definitely was something special, like their love life. But at this moment he didn't know how special it really was.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Like always, huge thanks to my beta HillHarperHOT!**

One of Danny's favourite hobbies was sleeping. But since he has been with Lindsay, he hardly had a night where he was able to sleep more than a few hours. Most of the time she kept him awake until he had only a few hours before he had to go to work. Or she just woke him up.

Like this night. After Lindsay had come to his apartment after she had been jogging, they had spent the rest of the day and the night together. Danny, who finally had had his first free day in a long time, hadn't really managed to relax like he had planned it, but of course he didn't complain.

When Danny finally managed to fall asleep, his sleep didn't last long. The first time Danny felt her hands on him, he thought it was part of his dream. But when he felt the intense, arousing feelings she was causing inside him when she started to place soft kisses along his neck, he knew he wasn't dreaming. It was just too real.

Danny could imagine that her intention was waking him up. Which she had successfully managed to do, but she didn't know that, and he wondered how far she'd go. And so he focused on staying quiet, not revealing that he was already awake. He felt how she paused, her face above his. Her soft, warm breath was tickling on his face. He had to fight hard against the urge to react and just grab and kiss her.

Then he felt how she lowered her head, her curls getting in contact with his face and neck. The sensation of not knowing exactly what she was doing was arousing him even more, making his breath speed up. He could only imagine how close her face was to his, not even a breath away from him. He felt how her lips slightly brushed over his, and he needed all of his willpower not to show how much she made him shudder.

Her lips remained on his for a brief moment until she removed them again, and he refrained from grabbing her, holding her in place. But he was excited to see what else she'd do. He felt how she moved on the bed. His body was tickling with anticipation, waiting for any contact. He felt a slight movement of the blanket, still covering his bare body, until he was exposed to the cool air of his bedroom.

Danny had to bite his lips to avoid a groan to escape his lips when he felt her lips and hands on his chest. She started to place soft kisses everywhere, her hands moving down his stomach, making feather light touches that sent shockwaves through his entire body. He knew there was hardly any chance for him not to respond to her any longer. He could feel her everywhere, her burning lips leaving marks on his sensitive skin. He felt her lips and hands slowly moving downwards. The feelings she was causing deep inside him, made his self control shrink with every passing moment, with every passing kiss, every passing touch.

"God, Lindsay," he groaned, not paying any attention to the fact that he revealed he was awake. He just wasn't able to keep himself quiet. He opened his eyes, looking straight into hers, seeing the smirk playing around her lips.

"Yeah?" she asked innocently, her eyes dark and sparkling, completely naked like him.

"You knew I was awake, didn't you?" he more stated then asked.

His only response was another smirk before she bent down again, continuing to kiss him. He let his head fall back onto his pillow, squeezing his eyes shut. Her lips travelled up his body again, so slowly that he could hardly resist the wish to take control. But he loved her being in control too much. When she reached his neck, she broke the contact of her lips on his skin. He could feel her face above his again, could almost feel her grinning at him.

Danny opened his eyes, looking up at his smiling lover, knowing exactly what she was doing to him.

"You know, it's in the middle of the night and you just woke me up," he whispered, intoxicated by the feeling of her warm, steady breath on his flushed face.

"You want to complain?" she asked, her voice so low he could barley hear her. "Then I'll stop."

"You won't dare," he answered, grabbing her around her waist, flipping them over. "And now stop teasing."

Her grin widened even more when her hands slowly stroked down his sides. "But it's so much fun."

Danny didn't respond to that, instead he crashed his lips down onto hers, kissing rough and deep until their need for oxygen became too strong. Their eyes locked in an intense, fiery gaze, the desire Danny could see in hers almost shocking her. He still needed to get used to the passion she had inside her; something he had never expected when he saw her for the very first time. This woman was so different from anyone he had ever experienced.

"You like staring at me, don't you?" Lindsay asked amused. "I thought you wanted to stop teasing."

"I just can't help it," he responded, totally caught by the expressions on her face. Her smile had softened, one of her hands had move up to his face, her fingers gently stroking his jaw line. How much he wished he knew what she was thinking at this particular moment.

"You know, you're a really interesting man. Damn hot, sexy, cute and sweet, and all at the same time. That's interesting," she stated.

Danny didn't know what to say response, even though he had to say a lot. But he was just caught by the way she looked at him, her voice full of warmth and softness. And so he did the only thing he knew to express what he was feeling. He bent down to her, pulling her into another deep, intense kiss. Kissing quickly wasn't enough, and both gave in to their desire for each other. But for the first time Danny felt more than erotic tension between him and her. Lindsay was causing a lot of feelings inside him, and not all of them had to do with sex. Again something that confused him.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reading this story. Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like this story. And thank for adding it to your favourites and alerts.**

**And huge thanks to my beta HillHarperHOT.**

The intensity of his relationship with Lindsay was still surprising Danny. He was sure that he had never experienced such a passion with another woman. Since he met Lindsay for the first time at the zoo, Danny knew that she was a powerful woman. He had already assumed that she was an emotional person, but that she was like this was a surprise to him.

At the beginning, Danny had been unsure about their relationship, for some reason suddenly doubting himself. He wasn't sure if she'd really want to be with him, just to find out that she had the same doubts. Since then their relationship had deepened with every passing day and especially with every passing night.

But then Danny had noticed something else. He had already wondered how it was possible that a simple sexual relationship could cause such strong feelings inside him. The sexual tension between them was enormous, but he knew that this couldn't be all. And he had found out that he was right with that.

The more time he spent with his lover, the more he realized that he needed to be close to her. He missed her when she wasn't there, and not just physically. He loved spending time with her, as much as possible. But he also realized that those feelings became stronger and stronger the more time he spent with her and the more he saw her. And for some reason he thought that this might get dangerous for him.

But Danny knew there was no way to get away from her, or keep her at a distance. Because first, he wasn't able to stay away from her and second, she didn't want it either.

Actually they both had agreed that they didn't want anyone to know about them, apart from Flack. But working together, ignoring completely what was between them, was impossible. At the beginning they managed to keep their hands away from each other, had even managed to not look at each other every possible moment. But this was slowly changing, and they had reached a point where they used every moment to get closer to each other, to at least share a quick kiss. Which was dangerous, but made it that more interesting in their eyes.

Yes, Danny's relationship with Lindsay was special, exciting and thrilling, and he couldn't help but think about this over and over again. Like one night, while he was standing in his office, bored by the paperwork he had to do. He hated this kind of work. He was one who had to go out, who couldn't spend an entire day behind a desk. And sometimes paperwork seemed to get close to torture for him.

Danny had just stood up, stretching, cursing his back for hurting. His thoughts started to drift away, wondering what Lindsay was doing and why she couldn't be there with him, when he thought he heard a noise coming from the door. Not really interested, he remained in his position. When he suddenly felt how two arms wrapped around his waist from behind, he almost jumped. He instantly tried to turn around, but was prevented from doing it.

"Lindsay, what..." he started, but was instantly interrupted by her.

"How did you know it's me?" she asked her voice low.

"Who else would do that?" he asked back, grinning. Although he was sure that Lindsay knew the effect she always had on him, he knew that she felt jealous sometimes; still thinking he might prefer other women than her.

"Good answer," she more whispered than said.

Danny wanted to respond to that, but stopped half way when he felt her lips brushing over the back of his neck, instantly making him shudder.

"Linds, you know where we are, don't you?" he said, cursing the lab for having glass walls. She chuckled.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" In a quieter voice, she added, "Who cares where we are? It's in the middle of the night, and most people, who work in the lab, are at home now, sleeping, while we have to be here. So I think we have the right to entertain each other a bit."

Danny finally managed to turn around in her grip, looking into her sparkling eyes. "I wonder if Mac agrees with you."

"He doesn't have to know," Lindsay simply answered, her face now only a breath away from his.

"Well, well, Miss Monroe. You like it risky, don't you?" Danny replied, grinning down at her. He already felt all his self-control shrinking, knowing that there wasn't much to do for her to make him do everything she wanted, especially when she pressed herself against him this tightly and deliciously.

She didn't respond to him, just grabbed his face and pulled him into a heated kiss. They stumbled over to his desk. With one quick motion she lifted herself up onto it, pulling Danny as close to her as possible. He felt like he was having déjà vu, instantly remembering their second night, doing exactly the same. But this time was different, was even more risky then the time before, but it was incredibly turning him on. Danny's mind had already pushed every warning in his mind away, only focusing on what he and his lover were doing.

"You know this is not your bedroom, don't you?" a male voice suddenly interrupted them.

With his heart beating faster in shock, Danny turned around, staring at Flack with huge eyes, who was just grinning at them amused.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to interrupt anything," he added, obviously needing all of his willpower to keep himself from laughing. "But you can be really happy that it's just me, not Mac."

Danny could still only stare at Flack, searching for an answer, but Lindsay was quicker. She slid down from the desk and stepped next to him.

"So you said you didn't want to interrupt anything?" she asked, playfully rising her eyebrows. "Then why are you standing there, doing exactly that?"

A cheeky grin appeared on her face when Flack didn't find a quick comment. She turned back to Danny, moving in front of him.

"I think I have work to do. We'll continue this later," she said, placing a soft kiss onto his lips, before she turned away from him again and left.

Both men followed her with their eyes for a moment until they looked at each other.

"Wow, who would have thought our Lindsay can be like this?" Flack asked a mix of confusion and impression on his face.

Danny just nodded at this. He didn't really want to respond. Not because Flack had caught him and Lindsay in an intimate moment. No, it was more because he couldn't really concentrate. His mind was spinning, his thoughts still focused on her. Once again he realized what an important part she had in his mind, and in his heart. And it was amazing and frightening to him.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Keep on doing that!**

**Thanks to my beta HillHarperHOT! You're the best! :)**

It was far after midnight when Danny finally left the lab. Lindsay had left around an hour earlier. They hadn't seen each other again after Flack had caught them together, and somehow Danny had been glad about it.

But now he had reached a point where he missed her again. He was tired and exhausted, but he wanted to see her. Even if he just slept next to her. That would be enough.

Danny quickly left the building and headed to the subway station. He was glad he didn't have to drive, not sure if he'd be able to keep his eyes open. When he got off the subway, he surprisingly rushed to her apartment building. All he needed to do was lie down in a bed, and sleep, but he didn't want to do it alone.

When he reached Lindsay's front door and knocked, Danny didn't know if his idea had been wrong. He wanted to be close her, but what if she had already been asleep and he woke her up? But the moment she opened the door, he realized his fear had been wrong.

"Hey," a broad smiling Lindsay greeted him, and before he could say anything, she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into her apartment. The door was slammed shot, and before he had the chance to respond in any way, her lips had already crashed on his and she pressed herself against him with such a force that he stumbled back against her door.

The strong desire in this kiss instantly made him breathless, his mind blinding out everything else surrounding them. He was just adjusting to her passionate attack, when her hands shoved his jacket down his arms and pulled his shirt out of his jeans.

They parted for a brief moment so that she could pull it over his head, tossing it forcefully behind her, before she grinned at him.

"I missed you," she whispered, running her hands up his bare chest. "I missed you so much I couldn't fall asleep. I was so hoping you'd come over here, but I thought you'd just want to go home and sleep."

The last part, him wanting to sleep, was actually what he had wanted to do. And he was still tired. But Danny was also not able to resist her when she was like this, and so he just shrugged. "I couldn't have fallen asleep without you anyway."

Her smile softened. "Oh, that's sweet," she whispered, before she pressed her lips against his again, grabbing the waistband of his jeans to pull him towards her bedroom. All tiredness was forgotten, and everything that mattered was them and their passion for each other.

Around half an hour later, what had felt like hours to them, Danny and Lindsay were cuddling in her thin blanket, holding each other in a tight embrace. Now, while slowly calming down again, Danny could feel how tired he really was. And while lying in Lindsay's bed, holding her in his arms, Danny remembered what he had said after entering her apartment. He had just told her that he wouldn't have been able to sleep without her. What she had thought was sweet. But for some reason Danny regretted saying this again. Because he knew that this was truer than she thought.

But at least there was the small chance that she had already forgotten it again. Danny looked downwards, looking at the small woman snuggling in his chest. Yes, he was getting used to spend the nights with her. Feeling her pressed against him, her arms closed around him tightly, and listening to the steady sound of her breath was highly addictive, he just discovered. He wondered what she was thinking, about him, and them. If what they had even could be called 'them'.

"What are you thinking about?" Lindsay interrupted him in his thoughts. Although he had been looking at her, he hadn't noticed her looking back.

"Oh, uh, nothing special," he answered quickly.

"Maybe we should sleep now," she replied, pulling the blanket a bit tighter around them. "You look really tired, and I'm not that fit either."

"Good idea."

A moment later, the bedroom was dark and silent again. A brief moment had passed and from the sound of Lindsay's breath, Danny could tell that she had fallen asleep. But although he didn't know when he had been that exhausted for the last time, he suddenly wasn't able to even think about sleeping. Something was wrong, something was changing, and it started to frighten him. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to fall asleep, but he couldn't. His mind was spinning, full of thoughts he didn't understand.

After spending minutes like this, noticing that his confusing shape became worse with every passing moment, he stood up. Careful not to wake Lindsay up, he left her bedroom and headed into the living room. He felt a strong nervousness rising inside him, not sure what to do. He didn't understand his own reactions. Something was changing, and Danny hated change. He wanted everything to be easy, and funny, and not complicated. But the feelings he had, and still didn't understand, were more than just complicated.

"What are you doing?"

Hearing Lindsay's voice, Danny spun around to her. He hadn't noticed her entering the room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you up," he said.

"You didn't," she answered, yawning. "So what are you doing here? I thought you were tired."

"I am. I...just go back to bed, I'll come in a few minutes," Danny promised. But instead of going, Lindsay stayed, giving him a questioning look.

"Danny, what's going on?" she asked again. "And don't say 'nothing'. Call me paranoid, but I have the feeling that you're acting...weird. And I want to know why."

For some reason Danny wasn't surprised that Lindsay knew something was wrong. But what should he say? That it was because of her? Because he had strange feelings? Then she'd feel insecure again. Like him.

"It's really nothing, I'm just stressed."

"Is it because of us?" Lindsay asked the question he least wanted to hear from her.

"No," Danny answered, shaking his head in desperation. "Lindsay, please, let's not discuss it. I'm stressed, that's all."

"Why don't I believe that?"

"I have no idea. And I don't want to argue. Maybe I'm acting strange. It's only because I..." Before he could complete his sentence, Danny stopped himself. He was shocked by what he had almost said. For a moment, he couldn't help but just stare at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Lindsay, it's nothing," Danny repeated again, taking a deep breath to calm down. With a slight smile he walked over to her. "I'm sorry, okay? It's really just the stress. There's so much to do, you know that. Maybe that's why I seemed to be so...weird. I'm sorry. Let's just go back to bed, okay? Maybe...maybe some sleep is all I need."

He looked her straight into the eyes, hoping that she finally believed him. After a short moment, she nodded in agreement and they headed back into the bedroom.

A few minutes later, Lindsay had fallen asleep again. Danny still couldn't sleep. But this time not because he was confused. While he argued with Lindsay, he suddenly had realized what was wrong, or at least what was different. It had shocked him first. But he knew that actually there was nothing wrong with what he had realized. He'd just need some time to think about it.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing! Thanks to my beta HillHarperHOT!**

The next morning when Danny woke up, he was relieved to discover that Lindsay was still deep asleep. He had hoped that sleeping would help him to clear his mind, to be less confused. But it hadn't worked. While lying on his side, watching the sleeping woman next to him, he knew that what he had found out the night before was real.

While they had argued, and she hadn't stopped asking what was going on with him, Danny realized something he hadn't even known he was thinking. The realization had shocked him. Was it possible that he hadn't noticed anything?

Danny mentally replayed the situation. And how he had almost said it; something he had never said before. I love you. I love you? He shook his head at the thought of this. If he hadn't stopped himself, he'd just have said it. And it would have been so easy. But how was this possible? Lindsay definitely wasn't Danny's first girlfriend, and of course he had had feelings for some of them. Strong feelings. But he had never felt the urge to say those three words. Never. Even if he had wanted to. So what had changed?

Danny sighed deeply. What was this woman doing to him? She was changing him. And he couldn't do anything about it. He was falling in love with her and hadn't even noticed it. But now he had realized it, and it was frightening him. Of course he knew that there was nothing wrong with being in love. Obviously Mac had been right, it could happen to everyone, even to him. But he wasn't sure if he liked this sudden turn of events. Everything had been so easy between them. Usually it had been the women who had fallen in love after a while, but never him.

And now he started to understand how they must have felt. Danny felt a slight fear rising inside him. Lindsay had never given him the feeling that she wasn't okay with their sort of relationship. What if he was the only one whose feelings were changing? Maybe she was still only seeing him as a good friend she had sex with. This'd get difficult, especially when his feelings continued to increase like this. He didn't know how long he'd be able to pretend as if nothing had happened.

"Is there a special reason why you're staring at me?" Lindsay's voice suddenly interrupted him in his thoughts.

He had been so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed how she had opened her eyes, giving him an amused look. He lay down again, moving closer to her, gently stroking through her hair. He could spend hours with admiring her.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" he whispered.

"Thank you," Lindsay answered, her smile widening. Her left hand moved up, mirroring what his was doing while running it through his short hair. "And you're cute, you know that?"

Danny just smiled in response. He was too caught by her look to say anything. He was amazed by the effect she had on him, only with looking at him. It was like she was looking straight into his mind, and his heart. But he really hoped she didn't have this gift, because he was afraid about what she could find out about him.

"Will you now tell me what's going on with you?"

Lindsay's sudden question made Danny speechless for a moment. She hadn't forgotten about their conversation yet? And, even worse, she was still not believing him?

"I already told you. I'm stressed, that's all," he answered, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Oh, really?" Lindsay replied, raising her eyebrows at him. "Sorry, Danny, but I know you long enough to notice when you're worrying about something. So what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, you know you can tell me everything."

Danny could feel how much she wanted him to talk to her. But he couldn't. He knew they could talk about everything, except this. Not until he knew what exactly was going on with him, not until he knew if there was a chance she could feel like him.

"You don't want to tell me?" Lindsay then asked.

Danny sighed lightly. "Lindsay, I...it's not that easy, okay? There's nothing wrong, believe me. I just...need to think about something, and after I figured out what's going on, I'll tell you."

Lindsay looked at him for a while before she nodded. He could see that his answer hadn't satisfied her, but she was accepting his wish. She moved a bit closer to him and closed her arms around him again, snuggling into his chest. Danny could feel an intense heat coming from where her body came in contact with his. He instinctively closed his arms around her, holding her tight. Even though they were just lying like this, without going any further, he couldn't deny that this was a very intimate moment. He felt the emotions her nearness was causing inside him, and he wished he could hold her like this forever.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love being with you?" Lindsay said after a while. Hearing her question, Danny felt a sudden flash of warmth rushing through his body.

"I love being with you, too," he answered. And I love you even more, he thought, instantly pushing the thought away again, afraid the words could come out without his permission.

"I didn't have that much relationship before, and even those have been pretty bad and boring. But with you...it's just something special. It's wonderful," she continued.

"I'm glad you're seeing it this way. And I agree with you," Danny answered.

And then they were silent again. Danny was listening to the sound of Lindsay's breaths, gently rubbing her back. Yes, their relationship was wonderful, and unique. He loved every single moment they spent together, and he couldn't remember that there had ever been a time when they hadn't been a couple. But their relationship wasn't like it had been when it had started. He knew he was changing, and he hoped she was doing the same. And he knew that it wouldn't last long until he'd have to say the three words, because he wouldn't be able to hide what he was really feeling for her.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Huge thanks to HillHarperHOT for beta'ing!**

The longer Danny was together with Lindsay, the harder it became for him to act around her. His steadily increasing feelings were confusing him. He was still fighting with himself, wondering if what he was feeling was really love. But it wasn't easy to find an answer for that.

And so he didn't even notice that he had started to step away from her. When they were at work, he stayed away from her most of the time, not searching for her nearness like usual. And when he worked a long shift, he didn't go to her place but home to his own.

Danny needed some time on his own, to figure out what was happening to him. He didn't want to tell her about his feelings until he was sure he was right when he assumed there was any chance she might be feeling the same.

But he should have known Lindsay good enough to know that she would notice the change in his behaviour. For the first few days, she didn't comment, just watched him, waiting. But when he started to build up a real distance between them, she decided to act.

So, one day, Danny noticed that Lindsay using every possible situation to be close to him. Of course he was used to being together with her at work. But even when one of the others was in the room, she got closer to him, accidentally touched him, just to give him one of her grins. He couldn't tell her to stop; he didn't want to push her away. But the closer they were the more confused he got.

"I'll come over to your place at 9, okay?" she said when they were in their office again, this time alone. She had stepped behind him, her hands resting on his hips, pulling him back towards her. Her lips brushed over his neck, sending shivers through his body. He loved it when she did that, no matter how difficult being together with her was for him at the moment. There was no way he could resist her anyway. And so he just nodded in response.

"Good," Lindsay answered and he could feel her smile against his skin. "Then see you later."

With that she placed another kiss onto his neck before she let him go and left the office. He turned around and followed her with his eyes. Once again he was impressed by what an effect she had on him. Although Danny had planned to keep her at a distance for a while, there was no way he could get away with it when she had other plans. And so it was clear that she'd meet him tonight. He just hoped he wouldn't do something he might regret later.

When he arrived home later, he hurried to get in the shower and to get dressed. Actually Danny knew that Lindsay didn't care if he was perfectly dressed, but he couldn't help it. At exactly 9 pm he could feel the familiar excitement rushing through his body, like always when they planned to meet. It was always exciting him again, and now even more.

Then the door bell finally rang and Danny quickly rushed to the door to let his visitor in. But before he had even opened the door completely, he was greeted by a passionate kiss, instantly making him breathless. She pushed him backwards, in the same moment kicking the door shut, before she pressed herself even more firmly against him.

"Wow, Lindsay, that's a good way to say hello," he managed to say between kisses, already getting lost in what her hands and lips were doing to him.

Hearing his voice, she suddenly broke the kiss, looking up at him, straight into his eyes. "I missed you. I really did. Lately, I almost felt like you were ignoring me."

Danny instantly blushed. "I wasn't ignoring you. I was just...stressed. I didn't want you to suffer because of me." He could see how the expression on her face became more and more serious, and he started to regret what he had said. And done.

"So you didn't want me to suffer? Because you were stressed?" she asked, still staring him into the eyes. "Sorry, Danny, I don't believe you. You're stressed more often, and you always use that as an explanation. And you think I'm suffering less now? Did you ever think that maybe I'd like to be there when you're stressed, to support you? But you know what; I think this isn't your real problem. Why can't you just tell me when you have had enough of us?"

For a moment Danny could just stare at her in shock. What had she just said?

"I...you...that's not true," he stammered, totally stunned. "Lindsay, how can you even think I've had enough of you?"

"Because you're acting like this," she answered, her serious expression slowly becoming sad. "And it's okay to me, really. But at least be honest."

"I am honest," Danny said, a bit louder than he had wanted to. "Did you forget how we talked about this? Do you think it was all a lie?"

"Then why are you acting like this?"

Danny wished he could just tell her what was going on. But again he couldn't. "It's not that easy."

"No, it's not? Well, for me it is." And to Danny's shock she turned around and headed back into the direction of his door. "Just call me when you decided what you want."

And before he could stop her, she left. Danny stared at his front door for a brief moment, not believing what was just happening. Had she really just left because she seriously thought he didn't want to be together with her? Although it was because of the exact opposite?

No, he couldn't let her believe that any longer. Without hesitating for another second, he followed her. He took the stairs, taking two at the same time, praying that he'd manage to catch her. He stormed out of his apartment building, just in time to see her reaching the street.

"Montana, hold on!" he shouted. To his relief, she really stopped and turned around to him.

"Danny, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I don't want you to go like this," he answered. "Lindsay, how can you think I'd not want to be with you? You have no idea how much I want that."

Lindsay laughed dryly. "How could I know it? I've been asking you what's going on for days now, and you never say anything. What am I supposed to think?"

Danny sighed deeply. Of course he could understand her. How could she know what he was feeling for her when he didn't tell her? There was only one way he could show her what was really going on.

"I love you," he said. Danny's heart was beating faster while he was looking at her, nervous waiting for her reaction.

**A/N: Next chapter will be the last chapter of this story.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed this story. I'm glad you liked it!**

**Huge thanks to my beta HillHarperHOT!**

"What did you just say?" Lindsay asked, her eyes wide in surprise and disbelief. Danny could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, and he instantly regretted what he had just done.

"Nothing...I said...nothing. Just forget, okay?" With that he hastily turned around, walking back to his entrance door, almost fleeing. He knew that it'd be wrong to already tell her about what he was feeling. It had been wrong, but he had done it. And now he'd have to pay for it. She almost seemed to be shocked. He had just ruined it.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Lindsay shouted confusion in her voice.

Danny turned around to her for a brief moment. "I'll just go back. Have a good night, Linds."

But before he could turn back to the door, she rushed over to him, grabbing his arm to prevent him from going in.

"You just told me you love me and now you're running away, telling me it was nothing?" she asked.

"I'm not running away, I just don't..." he stopped, hardly able to speak. She was looking him straight into the eyes, a questioning and totally confused look in her eyes. She didn't have the slightest idea what was suddenly going on in his mind, and actually he couldn't understand it himself. "Let's not discuss that, okay?"

"Why not? Didn't you mean what you just said? Was it just a lie?"

"No!" Danny answered, quicker than he had wanted to. He saw a light sparkle in Lindsay's eyes, when she shook her head at him.

"Then why are you running away? And acting like this? What's wrong?" she wanted to know, her voice now much softer and quieter.

"There's nothing wrong," Danny started, searching for the right words. He didn't want to lie at her. And although this was one of the hardest conversations he had ever had, he wanted to do it. "Lindsay, this...this isn't that easy, okay? I mean, look at what's happening between us. We're very good friends, and we have sex. But...well, we never talked about something else. But as much as I tried it, I...I can't deny that this isn't enough for me anymore. I didn't lie. I love you, I really do. But...it's...it's okay if you don't. Just tell me, before it...hurts even more."

Danny felt his heart racing, like he was close to a heart attack. Of course it wouldn't be okay to him if she told him she didn't want to be with him, didn't feel the same. But he was praying she did, he was praying that she wouldn't push him away but would tell him what he so desperately hoped to hear. Lindsay remained staring at him for another moment until a slight smile lit her face.

"You don't seriously think I have no feelings for you, right?" she asked. When he shrugged, she continued, "Danny, come on, you should know me. You know me so well. I can't believe you never noticed it. Why do you think I always want to be with you? To be honest, when we started this I wasn't sure if it'd work. Because I have to admit I really enjoyed it, but usually I'm not a woman who likes those kinds of relationships. And so it was no surprise that I started to feel more for you. And...well, I'm glad you said it before I did. Because you're not the only one who doesn't easily talk about something like that."

Danny couldn't help but stare at her. He had had so many expectations in his mind, most of them pretty bad ones. But that she'd tell him something like this- that was a surprise.

"You mean, you...?" he asked. Lindsay nodded, smiling.

"I love you, too," she said, her smile widening when she saw the expression on his face.

And again Danny wasn't able to react. He couldn't believe it; he just was able to believe what was happening. This woman, the first he had ever felt something like love for, was seriously telling him she loved him as well. Could it be any better?

But before he could respond anything, he felt how Lindsay moved closer to him, her hands grabbing the front of his shirt, pulling him closer.

"So what do you think, shouldn't we go upstairs again and...celebrate this?" she whispered. Danny grinned slightly.

"You sure this isn't just about sex?"

Lindsay laughed, getting even closer to him. "I think you'll just have to believe me." With that she pressed her lips against his, kissing him deeply.

A few minutes later, the couple was upstairs in Danny's apartment again. They had just managed to lock the door, but had already removed most of their clothes. Within record time they reached the bedroom, all the time kissing until they landed on the mattress. For a brief moment Danny pulled away from her, looking into Lindsay's deep, brown eyes, staring up at him with so much intensity, mirroring his own strong emotions.

"I love you, Lindsay," he whispered, just loud enough she could hear him.

"I love you, too, Danny," Lindsay answered, smiling, before pulling him down to kiss him again.

Hearing those words coming from her, Danny felt a strong warmth inside him, spreading through his entire body. This woman, Lindsay, his Montana, had changed everything for him. She had conquered a part in his mind and heart. After seeing her as something like his best friend for such a long time, he realized how important she was for him. There was more than friendship, more than attraction. It was love. Real love.

What had started as a passionate night after drinking too much wine had now turned into something deeper. They had built a strong friendship, which had been the foundation for more. Everyone seemed to have known it before; there was this special tension between the two of them, and it had always been there. Maybe once it had only been a sexual attraction. But it had become different. They were in love with each other, and they both knew that this'd never change.


End file.
